Counterfeit products are, unfortunately, widely available and often hard to spot. When counterfeiters produce fake goods, they typically copy the labeling and bar codes in addition to the actual products. At a superficial level, the labels and bar codes may appear genuine and even yield valid data when scanned (e.g., decode to the appropriate Universal Product Code). While there are many technologies currently available to counter such copying, most of these solutions involve the insertion of various types of codes, patterns, microfibers, microdots, and other indicia to help thwart counterfeiting. Such techniques require manufacturers to use additional equipment and material and add a layer of complexity to the production process.